undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 63
Peter and Jess waited for a while where they were hiding “we should get back, while we still can” said Peter “okay, but we’ll have to be quiet” said Jess as she took a firm grip on her hatchet and poker “ready?” asked Peter “ready” replied Jess, Peter then stood up, lookin around the area, to find it cleared, he then reached out his hand and she took it and then stood up. Brandon was panting as he was still sprinting from the herd of walkers that where close on his trail, occasionally dodging an odd walker that came from either side of him. He eventually came to a cross road type of area in the forest, that would either lead him farther from the group or closer, seconds passed and he turned around him to see the walkers mounting on each other moving closer towards him, like it was their first meal in ages. Brandon eventually chose the path that lead him farther from the group but kept them safer from the herd Back at camp Bow and Olivia where starting to get ready to go out and see what’s going on “you two stay here, I’ll go out” said Scott as he saw Bow and Olivia getting their guns out “no, you can’t go out by yourself” said Olivia “Shannon, you come with me please” said Scott as he started to climb down the ladder “I’ll go up” said Gary “cheers” said Scott as he loaded up his Glock and his machete “you’ve changed you’re tune in five minutes “if that was me or anyone else Peter would’ve gone out after us” said Scott “wait” said Gareth as he came running towards them “I’m coming with” said Gareth, Scott paused “fine, Bow, Jess, Olivia you’re in charge” said Scott as the three left the camp in search of the gunshot. In the forest an arrow goes through a walkers head, the walker falls to the ground and it is pulled out of the walker, Peter wipes it and puts it back onto his bow string, he aims it again at a walker and releases it at the next walker. Jess sticks her poker into another walkers head “more coming from behind us” said Jess as she stuck her hatchet into the walkers stomach, then stabs the walker with the poker and take out the hatchet and kicks it over “stay close to me” said Peter as he chucked his bow away and took out his machete, he sliced a walkers head open with anger in his face, with five more walkers coming at them from every side, they then made their way into the middle of the clearing where they last saw Brandon. Peter reaches his hand out in a way that it may be his last, Jess then reaches out to him as well “I love you” said Peter “I love you too” replied Jess “together?” asked Jess “always” replied Peter. Just then the two swirl around and kill the two walkers that where coming close behind them, and go back to looking to Jess’s side to see a walker, they both lung their weapons at the walker, pulling them out when they hit the head. “Peter asked Scott “Scott? That you?” asked Peter “Over here” yelled Jess as they saw Scott, Gareth and Shannon making their way towards Peter and Jess “where the hell have you been?” asked Peter “we got delayed” joked Scott “Brandon?” asked Shannon as she looked for him but Peter just shook his head “let’s get back” said Gareth “we can’t, we’ll only draw them towards us” said Peter “we’ll work on that when we get back” said Scott “this way” said Shannon as she took lead, followed by Scott then Gareth and Peter and Jess at the back, everyone taking out a walker that came close to them. “Pick up the pace” shouts Jess from the back as she sees six walkers coming from behind them, Peter pushes Jess in front of him and starts to pick of the walkers “Peter” yells Scott as he sees Peter trying to kill the six walkers that are closing in on them. Peter then realises that he won’t be able to kill them all so starts to run onwards to catch up, when he does Scott smiles at him, they fight their way through the walkers, when they start to see the forward defences of the camp coming up Shannon looks behind “now it’s time to see if they’ll keep out a herd” said Shannon to Peter and Scott “just keep moving” shouted Scott. As the five pass the first three pits in the ground and the spikes scattered around the trees and path ways, they glance behind them and see a few walkers getting stuck in the pikes, and a few falling down the pits “watch out for the wires up ahead” warned Peter to Gareth who was taking point. “Understood” repeated Gareth. “they’re back” said Garry from up on watch as he saw the five coming closer to the camp, they then passed more pits and spikes, then they came to the perimeter wires and crossed under them. As they got into the camp the five where out of breath “get them water” said Bow, Olivia and Michael got them a drink of water each “Brandon?” asked Olivia the group went silence and Peter just shook his head. Charlie sat down and looked at the ground in sadness “he was a great guy” she said “indeed he was, he saved our lives, well tried to at least” said Jess “I really liked him, never even got to tell him that” said Charlie as she looks at the group. Olivia walks over to her and sits beside her and cuddles her. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues